


Take a Chance - Spencer Reid x Reader

by LocaMikiMocha



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Morgan to the rescue, Spencer is so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaMikiMocha/pseuds/LocaMikiMocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's having trouble asking you out. Morgan gives him a little "oomph" and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance - Spencer Reid x Reader

"Uh, Morgan? Got a minute?" Spencer calls from his desk, never taking his eyes off his hands. 

Derek saunters over, "Sure! What's on your mind?"

The younger man plays with his watch, nervously rotating it back and forth. 

This certainly caught Morgan's attention, but he doesn't press Reid to give him the low down just yet. 

"You okay, man? I haven't seen you this nervous since that little rendezvous you had with Lila Archer."

Spencer's eyes widen as he lets out an exasperated sigh, "S-shut up... She kissed me first! I didn't know what to do! I just went with it." 

Morgan chuckles, loosening his tie and tossing his jacket over his arm. He's curious at this point. 

"How do you do it...?" Reid mutters under his breath.

Morgan frowns. 

"What do you mean? "

Spencer sighs again, finally setting eyes on you. 

"You know what I mean. I'm talking about girls." 

A mischievous glint in Morgan's eyes makes Reid bite his lip, immediately regretting he even brought the subject up. 

However, he's not being teased.

"So," Derek follows Spencer's line of sight and clicks his tongue once he notices who his buddy is staring at. "You got a crush on (y/n)?"

Hissing through his teeth, Spencer signals at him to stop right as you turn around to find the source of whoever called your name. 

Unsuccessful in your short endeavor, you resume talking to Elle.

"Yes.. I mean, no! I mean, I... Uh...Y-yeah, I do..."

This is his moment. 

"Lay it on me. I'm here for you, " Morgan replies honestly, giving Reid's shoulder a light squeeze. 

The brunet smiles.

"I-I don't know... I haven't stopped thinking about her since she first came here and I know this sounds incredibly weird, considering I hardly know her, but I want to ask (y/n) out on a date. Trouble is, I'm not really sure how to."

Morgan's expression remains unchanged. 

"T-that's it?" His friend asks, incredulous. 

Reid nods, "Yeah. Am I supposed to bring something to her like an invitation or a letter? Maybe give her a phone call or a text? Perhaps I-"

He's cut off by Morgan's snickering, who in turn, rests a hand on his shoulder. 

"Reid, just be yourself."

Spencer tilts his head, confused as to what Morgan has told him. 

"Wh-what?" he stutters, noticing you send a wave. 

All Morgan can do is chuckle some more. 

"You do you. Now, go on and ask her, player!" He gives him a small push your way and returns to his desk to watch. 

You hold your hands behind your back, grinning from ear to ear as Reid wanders by, red as a cherry. 

You greet him, "Good afternoon, Dr. Reid!" 

He rubs the back of his neck and smiles gently.

"Hi, (y/n)..." 

_Okay, what the actual fuck..._

Greenaway smirks and bids you farewell, smiling at Reid. 

He stares at you so intently, you're beginning to wonder if you did something wrong. 

"Are you okay?" you say out of concern, placing a soft hand on his arm. 

_For the love of...._

"I'm fine.... I, um... I was wondering if you.. well, if you wanted to..."

Then, Gideon mumbles "He's trying to ask you out on a date, (y/n)," before zooming into his office. 

Your lips curl into a smile as you giggle at him, whose jaw drops. 

"Aww, you're so sweet! Of course I would! When?" you ask nonchalantly, tucking a strand of (h/c) behind your ear. 

_Gosh, why'd you have to act so darn cute.... Wait, what?!_

"I have no clue, " he blurts, his mouth betraying his thoughts. 

Morgan's probably dying from laughter. 

Sure enough, he is. 

Thankfully, you come to his rescue and suggest, "How about you come over Friday night after work? I can cook us dinner and we can listen to music. I'm a huge fan of Bach and Chopin! Maybe I could teach you how to play the cello?"

His face lights up, "I'd love to!"

You grab your purse and car keys, retrieving a couple of the folders piled up on your desk. 

"Okay, it's a date! I'll see you Friday!" 

Once you're out of earshot, Morgan claps Reid on the shoulder, "See? That wasn't hard."

Reid is unresponsive and bolts to the break room, the need for coffee immensely great.


End file.
